Project Living Corpse
by Reihime
Summary: Seiyo High school has nine popular students. A new girl comes making the number ten. But strange things start to occur. The girl has pale skin much like a vampire and always seems to use umbrella. There is always a smell of blood around her and she seems to tame even the untamable bitchy students of the school. But she is suppose to be dead, right?
1. Chapter 1

_"Stop it, Utau chan. That hurts. You are hurting me," cried the little girl who was wearing the uniform of Seiyo Elementary. Her face was bruised and her clothes were dirty. She was being hit by a girl of the same age as her whose hair was long and blonde and was tied into two pigtails. She was hitting the other girl nonstop._

_"You deserve it. You are the one who told sensei that I started the food war last week. I should teach you a lesson so you will never mess with me," said Utau._

_"No, I didn't tell sensei. It was Rima chan," said the beaten up girl._

_"Don't lie. You are the only one who saw me. That stupid Mashiro wasn't there."_

_"But I didn't tell anyone. Believe me."_

_"I don't believe you, I hate you. I hate people who have everything. I just hate people who think that they are better than me just because they have fathers. You witch, why don't you just disappear?" And with that Utau hit the girl one last time before leaving the back of the school and went to her class._

_Utau was slapped by her mother, Souko whose eyes were covered by her bangs. Ikuto, Utau's brother was standing beside their mother who also seemed angry."I am so ashamed to have you, to give birth to you, you murderer," stated Souko in a high tone. "Now I know why Aruto left me. It's because I gave birth to a monster. Why? Why did it have to be like this?" cried Souko now tears in her eyes._

_When Utau looked at her brother for answers he answered without looking at her as if he was ashamed to be related to her. "Utau, that girl you so despised. She committed suicide," stated Ikuto._

_"What?" whispered Utau._

_"She died because she had enough of your bullying. You forced her. You killed her," said Ikuto._

_"No."_

_"No."_

"NO."

Utau woke up sweating. It was 4 am. She sat up in her bed. She was now 16 years old, in high school 1st year. Her second term of this year was going to start from that morning. The dream she had was of five years ago when she was in fifth grade. Why would she have that dream now? It wasn't fair. She tried to forget about it many times. She now just wants to move forward from the past and also from the sin.

"For some reason, I feel like something shocking is going to happen this morning," said Utau to herself.

* * *

_"Lulu chan, come here. Look, this keychain is so cute," exclaimed a little girl. Lulu, another little girl of the same age walked up to the other girl inside the shop who was looking at some keychains. _

_"Stop it. You are acting like a child," retorted Lulu._

_"But they are very cute. Hey, Let's take two matching teddy bear key chains," said the girl happily. Her eyes were bright golden. And they seemed to be radiating sunshine. Lulu blushed a little when that girl gave her a light pink teddy bear chain and kept a golden her to herself._

_"Do you like it, Lulu chan?" asked the girl._

_"Y..Yes," replied Lulu. "And stop calling me Lulu CHAN. It's annoying."_

_"Why?" asked the other girl clueless._

_"Be..because I heard that you aren't suppose to use honorifics with your best friend," stated Lulu without meeting the other girl's eyes._

_"Best friend?"_

_Lulu knew she shouldn't have pushed her luck. This girl was her only friend. They became friends only two weeks ago. So best friend was a little too much._

_"Lulu," said her friend. Lulu looked up only to see the golden eyed girl to smile more radiantly. Then realization hit Lulu. Her friend dropped the CHAN._

_"We are best friends, right? Best friends till the end of the world," said the sparkling eyed girl._

_"Hun," nodded Lulu._

_Lulu just came back from a talent competition and of course she won. "I just can't wait to see her expression. She will be so happy," Lulu said to herself while dancing around in her room._

_"Lulu," her mother called._

_"What's the matter, oka san?" Lulu asked seeing her mother in a pained expression. _

_"Lulu, your friend..your best friend, she..she is no longer in this world. She ..she died."_

_"No, you are lying. Don't make fun about such things. Please stop. It hurts to even hear it."_

_"Lulu, I am not joking or lying. It's the trut.."_

_"NO, STOP."_

Lulu suddenly opened her eyes and was met by darkness. She was sweating and panting heavily. She turned on her bed side lamp and saw that it was 4:05 am. "Remembering about her really hurts. I am so useless I couldn't even detect her sorrows or stop her from suiciding." Then she glanced at the photo frame where there was a photo of two smiling girls. One was Lulu and other had bright golden eyes that seemed to glow even in the darkness. "Best friends till the end of the world? Don't joke about such things," said Lulu and went back to sleep unsure of whether she could sleep or not. Beside the photo was a pink teddy bear key chain.

* * *

_"So how does the pie taste?" asked an elementary school boy. He seemed to be in sixth grade. He was holding a plate that was empty and its contents was emptied on a girl who was wearing the same uniform as him and was covered in chocolate pie._

_"Why? Why do you always do this? I haven't done anything to you," stated the girl. Her eyes were filled with tears but wasn't rolling down her cheeks. _

_"Well, you piss me off for many reasons," stated the boy. "One, even though you are one year younger than me you act as if you are smarter than me. As if I am a complete dumbass. Two, you are dating the basketball team captain whom I really hate. And three, I hate people who have everything."_

_This boy was the soccer team captain. He always seemed to bully this kohai of his. The girl didn't tell anyone about his bullying her. She didn't even tell anyone that he was the cause of her breaking her leg in the school trip. She told everyone that she tripped and fell of a rock when the truth is that he pushed her of the small hill. Because of her staying silent, he never stops himself from hurting her._

_"Kukai, you rotten brat," screamed someone. the scream was directed to the sixth grade student. Currently he was in his house with four of his elder brothers. The eldest, Kaidou was the one talking to him. "You rotten kid. Now I know why mum died. She was so ashamed that she died the time when you were born," spat Kaido._

_"I don't think that's the case. Maybe he killed mum just like he killed the little girl. Now that I think about it, maybe that's the reason dad abandoned us and married again," stated Unkai, Kukai's third elder brother._

_"You are a murderer. A murderer," said Rento, the fourth brother._

Kukai woke up. He was sweating like the time after his soccer practice. That's weird. He doesn't have this dream often. Normally he has this nightmare twice or thrice a year. For four years it was like that. But from the beginning of this year, he has been having this dream or nightmare once a week. "I am so stupid," said Kukai running his hand through his hair. "I killed the girl I love. Seriously I wish I would take her place" The clock said it was 4:10 am. Kukai forced himself to lay down on his bed. But he couldn't sleep. The face of his first crush kept coming back to his mind. Though he couldn't remember her face properly, he at least remembered her bright golden orbs.

* * *

**Sorry. I wanted to make it longer. But after writing for two long hours I became tired. **** And I am afraid of ghosts. So even if this is a horror fic, it won't be too extreme. Some of the details will be in next chapter.****Please be kind to me as this is my first SC fanfic. Hope you like it and Review to make the hime happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Rima chan, why are you so sad? Were they quarreling again?" asked a fourth grade student. The question was directed toward a small girl with blonde hair that was as long as her entire frame. The second girl who was Rima seemed like a second grader though she was the same age and class as the first one. " Rima chan?" the first one asked again seeing her friend silent._

_"They were fighting again. This time it was out of control. They said they would divorce," said Rima crying._

_"Oh Rima chan," the other girl sympathized._

_"They weren't even fighting on whose going to keep me. No, they even argued for the other one to take me. They don't want me. No one wants me. I am just an unwanted piece of trash," stated Rima using her hands to clean the tears that left her eyes. But they kept pouring down._

_"That's not true. Don't think like that. You are not trash. You are beautiful. You are lovely and.. and you are my friend," said Rima's golden eyed friend._

_"Friend?" asked Rima._

_"That's right. You are my most important friend."_

_At the beginning of their fifth grade, the same two girls were under sakura tree. In Japan, school starts in spring so the tree was fully blossomed. "Say, I am your most important friend, right?" asked Rima._

_"Uh huh," replied the other._

_"Then will you give me what I ask you to?" said Rima._

_"Anything that is not out of my reach," replied the golden eyed girl excitedly. Her smile was always so radiant and Rima hated that. Though this was her only friend, a friend that doesn't mix with her only for popularity. But Rima hated the fact that she was always happy. That she had everything Rima couldn't have. A loving family, non quarrelling parents, a warm personality. Even him, the boy of Rima's dreams._

_"So what is it?" asked the girl._

_"Huh?" Rima came back to the present._

_"The thing that you wanted. What is it?"_

_"Oh, I...I want," Rima was unsure about saying it but she knew that she desperately needed to say it._

_"Rima chan?"_

_"I want Nagihiko," stated Rima firmly._

_"Sorry, that's not something I can give you," and so saying the other girl left Rima and went back to her classroom. The bell already rang signaling the end of the break and also signaling the end pf their friendship._

_"Rima chan, why are you doing this?" cried the girl, Rima's ex friend to be exact. "Aren't we friends?"_

_"Oh really, I don't remember ever being friends with a clown? And friends always give their friends what they ask for. Clearly you didn't do that," stated Rima examining her nails with a bored expression. The other girl was practically lying on the ground. Three boys of the same grade was keeping her head down on the ground under their queen's (Rima's) order._

_"True friends don't ask for things that belong to their friends," said the girl while struggling to get up from the ground._

_"Then that means we were never friends to begin with," stated Rima. "Boys, show little missy not to mess with your queen." After saying that Rima left the place ignoring " Yes, your majesty" from her fan slaves._

_"Rima," her mother called in an angry tone. Both her parents were giving her angry and dangerous looks. "Rima, how dare you! I never thought the day will come when my own daughter would turn out to be a murderer," she said._

_"What?" asked Rima unsurely and was immediately slapped by her father._

_"Stop acting, you little brat. You killed your classmate, the one you brought home last year, didn't you?" asked her father venomously._

_"What... what are you talking about? I don't know anything. I know nothing about this," Rima tried to convince her parents. She started crying the time her father slapped her._

_"She left a note, a suicide note. The police was also informed. The note says clearly that you killed her. You monster," stated her mother. Both her parents were looking at her in such disgust that her breathing nearly stopped._

Rima was panting heavily. It was a dream. It was just a dream, no, a terrible nightmare. The biggest nightmare of her life. When she glanced at her table clock and turned on the clock light, she saw it was only 4:35. Well, she should go back to sleep. There's no point in having a sleepy face at the beginning of the second term of her tenth grade. Her fan slaves might leave if they think that she is not worth serving.

* * *

_"Ano...," called a boy to a girl who was walking in the school hallway during their Tiffin break. The boy was the same height as the girl, but was a class lower than her. The girl turned to the boy who was now looking at the ground. The sun reflected on his glasses and his eyes could not be seen._

_"What is it, Kairi kun?" asked the girl nicely._

_The boy known as Kairi looked at her. But still he refused to meet her eyes. "Senpai, I have wanted to tell you is that.. that," he was stuttering and was also getting nervous._

_"Well, what is it? Tell me," the girl said and walked up to the girl._

_"Senpai, I love you. I really really love you," Kairi said quickly and bowed down. When he received no answer, he looked up only to be greeted with a sad smile._

_"Gomenne, Kairi kun. But I already like someone else. Sorry, I can't return your feelings," said the girl also bowing._

_Kairi seemed shocked but managed to hide it. "Is it Fujisaki senpai?" he asked._

_The girl blushed and said, "Is it that obvious?" _

_Kairi only nodded. "Well, yes. But we are still friends, right Kairi kun?" asked the girl with a worried expression. Kairi merely nodded._

_There was a phone call from one of Kairi's phone. When Kairi received it, he was tremendously shocked. The only thing that was repeating over and over his head was "She died. She committed suicide."_

Kairi woke up. He checked the time. 4:40 only. Seriously, what's the meaning of having such a flashback? It really was tiring.

* * *

_A young girl of ten years old was dancing in a competition. She was wearing a purple kimono and had a matching fan in her hand. She was radiant. The judges seemed to be speechless. After the competition, she was tackled by another girl of the same age. Of course she won the competition._

_"Nade~shiko," called the other girl. "Congratulations."_

_"Thanks," the one now known as Nadeshiko replied._

_"The judges liked you so so much. You know some of the male audiences were thinking of asking you out," said this Nadeshiko's friend broke into laughter. "They...they didn't even realize that you are a boy," She managed to say between laughter._

_"Well, who cares what others think? You don't seem to mind that I cross-dress, do you?" Nadeshiko who is actually a boy said._

_"Nauh, I don't mind. I accept both of you, Nagihiko. Although I must say that Nadeshiko is far more elegant than Nagihiko," said the girl in a teasing manner._

_At the middle of next year in school, these two were standing facing one another in the school field. Many students seemed to surround them. More likely they were enjoying the show, the show where best friends were breaking up or the boy was dumping the girl._

_The same girl was pleading the boy, Nagihiko to listen to her. "Nagihiko, please don't say that. Please, Nagihiko it hurts to hear that from you," she pleaded. Tears were rolling down her eyes._

_But the pleading went deaf to Nagihiko's ears. "I am going to repeat it seeming you didn't get it. I don't want to be near such a vicious creature as you. I don't even want to breathe the same air as you. Why don't you just go and die? I am sure everyone will be happy to have such a trash as you to be removed from this world. All you are doing is just wasting space," Nagihiko said mercilessly._

_"Na...Nagihiko," the girl was nearly at her breaking point._

_Nagihiko faced the opposite direction while talking. He faced the girl again smiled maniacally and said, "Say, why don't you try dying for me? You try so hard to please me. So why don't you disappear for my sake?"_

_There were cheers from their surroundings. The girl just had enough of it. She quickly stood up and ran out of the school without her bag._

_The same night, Nagihiko's mother was slapping him nonstop. Their Baaya tried to stop his mother and save him._

_"Why did you do that?" Nagi's mother said. "You killed that sweet girl, you killed her."_

_"What are you talking about, mistress?" asked Baaya._

_"This," his mother said pointing at Nagi, "He told her to go and die. He is the one who killed her. He is a killer. If only I didn't give birth of him! If only I had a daughter. Oh that sweet girl, that loving girl, I loved her so much. I don't want believe that she in not here anymore. How can my own son do this?" saying this Nagi's mother dropped herself on the ground and was crying. Baaya was trying to calm her down._

Nagihiko woke up. Dream. It was a dream. A fraction of his past. And regret. The digital clock said it was only 4:50. Darn. He can't fall asleep once he wakes up. Well, he didn't feel like studying in the middle of night. He opened his laptop and was looking for today's news. After thirty minutes, he fell asleep though he wasn't suppose to. The news that he didn't see was of a famous magazine model. She came from a neighboring town to Seiyo. There was a photo of her. And the thing was that she looked so much like the girl in Nagi's dream.

* * *

_A little girl was sitting on a chair in the hospital outside the ICU. She seemed to be in second grade. Her face was coated with dried tears. She was holding both of her hands in a prayering manner and was desperately calling for the God. "Please.. please Kami sama, please let my onee chan be okay. I will never ever fight with her. Please.." saying that fresh new tears started to pour down._

_Her mother, a woman wearing glasses was beside her. She was crying and screaming and another woman about 25 years old having reddish hair was trying to calm her down. Her father was standing near the door of the ICU. When the doctor came out of the door, her father nearly attacked him with questions._

_The doctor was wearing a frantic expression. He not so calmly said that their daughter just regained consciousness. He couldn't say anymore as both the mother and the father went inside the ICU. The red haired woman took the little girl inside as well. A man the same age as the red haired woman followed them inside. He had golden eyes like her parents and onee chan._

_"Oka san... I am so sorry. I was just a black sheep in the family," brokenly said the little girl's onee chan._

_"What are you talking about? Please stop it. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise, I promise," cried the mother._

_Then the girl lying in the bed with many needled attached to her looked at the little girl. "Ami.." she said barely above a whisper. The man that followed them inside gave Ami a push and Ami stumbled near her sister. "Ami.." said the girl again._

_"What is it, oneechan?" asked Ami trying so hard not to cry._

_"I...I am so ..sorry."_

_"What?" asked Ami._

_"I am so sorry..I.. I couldn't be a nice sister to you. I couldn't be a..pro.. proper elder sister to you. I am so sorry I can't be with you anymore. Ple..please forgive me," said her onee chan._

_"What are you talking about?" Ami screamed. "What are you talking about? You are not planning on leaving me, right? You..you can't leave CHAN."_

_Suddenly her sister started to breath erratically. The doctor pushed Ami to a side to check on her. Her parents started asking the doctor what was happening to their daughter. Ami looked at the machine that shows people's heartbeat. The image it was showing wasn't normal. It meant her sister's breathing was slowing down, right? No, that can't be happening. Her sister can't be dying. The image turned into a straight line. A long beeeeeeeep sound was heard._

Ami suddenly opened her eyes. She was in her room, in her sister's room to be exact. After her mother divorced her father and left her, she changed her room and took her elder sister's. This way she felt like she is still living with her onee chan. Her cell phone showed that it was 4:59. She then reread the message she got a few days ago.

_"Ami, we are back in Seiyo. This weekend I am going to invite you to our house. So make sure you are free on Saturday."_ It was a message from her mum.

There was also a message from five years ago sent by her mum. It says, _**" Project Living corpse was a success."**_

* * *

**Hey everyone, how are you? Probably this is the first time I updated so quickly. I am so happy that people read, comment and even like my story. But I want to say to those who favouritized my story that you should comment as well. And was it that obvious that the main heroine is Amu? I never even mentioned her hair color or her name. I wanted to keep it as a secret. I wanted to write more but this already covered five pages. As you can see I am an Amuhiko fan, but I am an Amuto fan as well. I totally hate Rima and I like Utau bashing as well. I want to use Lulu and Saya as good girls in here. Because it is tiring for them to be always the villains. I hope you like it. And comment to make the hime happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so so so so soooooooo sorry. I should have given you guys warning that I wouldn't be able to update for a week for my exams. I am really really realllllly sorry. **(Anime Tears)

**OH MY GOSH. Nine reviews, seven favorites and seven follows, it's like a dream come true.**(Anime Sparkle) **I am so happy.**(tears) **Arigato minna.**

**I have made this chapter longer than the last as an apology. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Mayowazu ni ima mujun darake no sekai o sono te de uchihanate _(Now, without a second thought, pull the trigger on this inconsistent world)_

A sixteen years old girl turned off her cell phone alarm. Then she sat up. She rubbed her sleepy eyes. When she removed her hands from her eyes, her bright golden eyes were seen. White curtains were blocking the sunlight from entering her room. Though her room was a little dark, it wasn't completely black. In that small light her pink hair that came to her shoulder blade could be understood.

The door to her room opened and came a boy of nineteen years. He had light blonde hair that was light enough that it could be mistaken for white. He was five feet nine inches tall. His eyes were brownish orange. He turned on the light.

"I see that you are already awake. Take bath and get dressed. You don't want to be late on your first day of high school, right?" the boy said somewhat emotionless.

The pink haired girl only nodded. She took her uniform and towel and went to her bathroom that was attached to her room. When the door to the bathroom was shut, the boy went out of the girl's room and met a middle aged woman in the dining room.

"Is she awake?" the woman asked.

"Yes, aunty," the boy replied.

The woman was the girl's mother, Shirayuki Midori. Her name was Hinamori Midori but after she divorced, she took back her maiden name. But her elder daughter that she took with her kept the Hinamori name. And the boy was Midori's late elder brother's only son, Shirayuki Senri. Senri's father was the owner of the Shirayuki Clothing Company. After his and his wife's death, his sister Midori became the head of the company and she will give Senri his rightful place of being the owner when he would come to that age. Midori, her daughter and Senri lived in a neighboring city for the past five years. But this year, her elder daughter wanted to come back to her home city. Though Midori was totally against this idea, she didn't say no to her daughter. Now back in Seiyo, they began to live in an apartment of a high building instead of the Hinamori household.

"What's the matter, aunty?" asked Senri. "You don't seem too fond of the idea of her going to Seiyo High."

"Of course not. Those people, those monstrous kids that caused my daughter unimaginable sufferings will be there as well, wouldn't they? I never wanted to even come back to this city. I don't want my child to go through the pain she felt in her childhood," replied Midori.

"But you didn't say no," said Senri.

"That's because I couldn't say no. She was so determined. Even if I rejected, she would have come herself. And also .." Midori paused and then said, "And also I don't want any of her wishes to be unfulfilled."

"Aunty."

"In the past I left so many of her wishes hanging. But now I want to give her everything I can. Senri, you will look after her, right?" Midori asked with a pleading expression.

"Aunty, you know I love her and will look after no matter what," Senri said seriously.

"I know. In matters of my daughter, I trust you more than the God. But still, I wanted her to have a normal life," Midori sad with a sigh.

"You know that's not something that can be granted," Senri retorted.

"I know. By the way, today is your first day in your new college as well. Go and get ready. I am going to prepare breakfast," Midori said.

Senri nodded and went to his room which was near his sister's (cousin) room. The door to the pink haired girl's room closed silently which was cracked open a little. The girl who was eavesdropping on her mother and brother's conversation sat in front of her dressing table and began to comb her fully dried silky pink hair. (She used hair drier.)

"Wanting a corpse to live a normal life, oka san? That's like going against the God," the girl said. Then she stopped combing her hair and brought the end of her hair to her lips. Her nails were polished in bright red. Then her hand left her hair and she touched her lips. Her red nailed finger on her pale pink lips and her manically golden eyes created a dangerously icy atmosphere around her.

"I wonder what their expression will be when they see me. Would they greet me warmly?" she asked herself smirking. Then she brought her hand from her lips to her eyes and her expression changed from smirking to seriousness. "But I would love to hear them scream."

* * *

A boy of seventeen years just woke up. His mother just came to his room seconds ago and moved the curtains. This made the sunlight directly hit his eyes. So he had no choice but to wake up. Today is the first day of the second term. So he should at least go to school on time. This boy had blue hair and matching eyes. His name was Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

After getting ready, he went downstairs for breakfast. His mother was still cooking but gave him a smile as soon as she saw him. Ikuto returned the smile.

"Good morning," said a man's voice. Ikuto looked in that direction and found that his father was already sitting at the dining table. Ikuto scoffed. He didn't like his father. His dad, Tsukiyomi Aruto left him, his mother and sister eight years ago. Then three years ago he came back like nothing ever happened. His mother Souko accepted Aruto right away. But Ikuto couldn't. What gives his father the right to suddenly disappear and then come back? Because of that, Ikuto never even behaved well with his father after he came back. Though Ikuto loves his mother but to make his father mad, he failed tenth grade on purpose. He is supposed to be in eleventh grade now. But he is still in first year of high school in the same class as his sister.

"What? I don't get a good morning back?" Aruto asked. He was sure of Ikuto's hatred for him. But he still tried best to have his children's love back.

Utau came downstairs that time. Though Souko was mad at Utau for the event five years ago, she went back to being the lovely and caring mother after Aruto came back.

After their breakfast, both Utau and Ikuto went to school. Though they started for school together, they split up after a few blocks. After the five years ago incident, Ikuto became distant from Utau. He thought it was also his fault without knowing. And because Ikuto kept his disgusted expression in front of Utau, her brother complex died down.

* * *

Souma Kukai woke up in his overly messy room. His alarm clock was ringing. But he couldn't find it.

"Damn it," he cursed loudly and dropped everything that was on his bed side table. There was sound of glass shattering. His alarm clock broke. Kukai just rubbed his temples. Last night that nightmare and this morning the bad luck. What's happening to him?

After getting ready, he went to have breakfast. His elder brother, Kaido was a soccer coach in Seiyo University. His second brother, Shusui was a doctor. Third brother, Unkai and forth brother Rento both were in university with one year of gap between them.

Kukai had become a playboy in his second year of middle school. He is a complete flirt now. He was still the soccer captain. But his grades were miserable. He failed to graduate ninth grade once. He was supposed to be in eleventh grade but now is in tenth grade. After breakfast, he went to school riding his by-cycle.

* * *

Nagihiko woke up. He was sitting on his chair. His laptop was in sleep mode. He just slammed it shut. Then he began to get ready. His mother died two years ago. Even at the time of her death, she said she wouldn't forgive him for what he had done to _**her**_. Their baaya went away after some months of her mistress's death. Now in the big Fujisaki mention, only Fujisaki Nagihiko lives.

After getting ready, Nagihiko only ate a piece of bread and went to school. He is still the basket ball team captain. But he stopped dancing. He doesn't care about his grades and he doesn't care about anyone. If anyone tries to be friendly with him, he behaves very rudely. He only seems to care about basketball. Life seems to be meaningless to him without _**her**_.

* * *

Kairi woke up. After taking a bath and getting ready, he went to prepare breakfast. The kitchen was messy. His sister tried to cook again and brought more chaos for him. Kairi then went to the dining table and found omelet and toast. He just thought if the things were edible or not. After a little thought he began to eat it. The toast was too much burnt. The omelet tasted like it was drowned in sea water. There was too much salt.

Kairi sighed. His sister, Sanjo Yukari is going to be a teacher in his school so that she would be able to keep an eye on her on and off boyfriend, Nikaidou Yuu. She was overly excited and tried to cook. But she should have taken cooking lessons from Kairi.

Kairi took of his glasses and began to clean it. Yukari entered in the room that time. "So how is breakfast?" she asked. Kairi looked up without wearing his glasses and his eyes widened. Pink hair. That suddenly made him remember about last night's dream. Seeing his somewhat nervous expression Yukari asked what was wrong. Kairi said it was nothing. Then he wore his glasses again. His sister had scarlet hair. Scarlet is close to pink. But why would he be remembering about his dead crush first thing in the morning. Kairi just tried to shake the thought off. And together he and his sister went to school.

* * *

Rima looked at herself in the mirror. No way. There were dark circles around her eyes. Thanks to that stupid nightmare. Now what's she going to do? Just before the first term exam there was a popularity contest in school. Though Rima was able to throw both Yamabuki(Saya) and Yuiki(Yaya) to the corner, Yamamoto(Lulu) and Tsukiyomi(Utau) were still above her. Now if her fan boys see her like this then there is no doubt that she is going to lose her title as a queen.

Before Rima could apply any make up, her mother called. Rima went downstairs. She was already wearing her uniform and she took her bag with her. Because her parents were always fighting, there were some days when no one cared to make breakfast. Today was one of them.

"Rima, how long does it take for you to get ready?" her mother asked angrily. "You and your stupid excuse of a father never do anything in time. If only he wasn't on time on our marriage day, I wouldn't have to live with him now."

Rima said nothing and went to school with her mother in her mother's car. She would have to apply some foundations in the girls' bathroom.

* * *

"Lulu, time to go to school. Your father is going to drop you off on his way," Lulu's mother said. Lulu had just come to her room to fetch her bag. As she was in a hurry, she dropped something on her way to reach her bag. Lulu's eyes widened. It was the teddy bear key chain. Lulu dropped her bag and took her most prized possession from the floor.

On her way to school in her father's car, Lulu looked out of the car window. No matter how much she wanted to hate _**her**_ and no matter how much she wanted to throw all of the things that remind _**her**_, Lulu can never do that. She can't erase _**her**_ from her life. Lulu was home schooled during her elementary school year. That was the time she met _**her. **_Lulu began to go to middle school after _**her**_ death. Now she is in high school first year.

* * *

Ami went downstairs in her middle school uniform for breakfast. Today was the first day of the second term of her first year. But today was also the day she is going to meet _**her**_, her sister. When Ami came to the dining table, every member of Hinamori household was there. Her father was reading a newspaper and sipping tea. A red haired woman was feeding a four year old little girl. This woman was the same woman from Ami's last night dream. Her name was Hinamori Erika. She was Ami's sister in law and the little girl was her daughter. Her husband, Hinamori Shu, Ami's brother(cousin) was making breakfast. He was the same man who pushed Ami near her sister's bed in the hospital. (That was also in her dream)

After Ami's parents divorced, her mother took her elder sister and went away. Her brother Shu and his family came to live with her and her father. The guest room was given to Shu and Erika. After their daughter, Ayumi was born, Ami took her sister's room and she gave her room to Ayumi.

"Good morning, Ami chan," said Erika.

"Good morning," Ami replied.

"Ami chan, you look happy. Did something good happen?" asked Erika.

"You are going to meet you mother and her, right?" asked her father, Tsumugu. Ami was surprised a little but nodded.

"Well, I am thinking of inviting them to our house next week. After all, it has been five years. So we have to welcome them grandly," said Tsumugu. Ami smiled and nodded.

"Say Ami, are you dating anyone?" asked Shu. Hearing this Tsumugu spilled his tea.

"Really Ami chan? Are you?" asked an excited Erika.

"Well, I told him I am going to give him answer today," Ami said. Her cheeks were tinted in pink.

"Sooo, there is someone. What are you going to say?" asked Shu.

"I...I..I am going to say.. that..I am going to seriously date him from now," Ami said determinedly. Tsumugu started to cry that his little sparrow is leaving the nest as well. After the breakfast Ami went to her middle school with a smile.

* * *

A black car with black glass arrived in front of Seiyo High School. From the driver's seat came Midori. Then from the back came Senri and a pink haired girl. The girl was using a black umbrella. Midori embraced her daughter and whispered a take care. Then she got into the car went to her office.

"Onii san, aren't you going to take me to the office room?" asked the girl.

Senri only nodded, grabbed her hand and went inside the school.

"Hinamori san, are you sure you are going to class 1-F. I mean your grades are great and that class is for the troublesome students," said the principle.

"I already said yes, didn't I? And besides, since I came in the middle of the year I am supposed to be in the last class, right?" replied Senri's cousin.

"Okay then. If you say so. Your home room teacher is Nikaidou Yuu. Let me call him so he will take you to your class," the principle said.

"No need. I am taking my sister there. I will come and pick her up as well," said Senri.

"O..okay," said the principle but was ignored by the siblings.

On the hallway the girl stopped and looked at her brother. "Now let the show begins," she said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Yeah," replied her brother with a smirk.

* * *

As soon as Kukai entered the class, a basketball hit him straight in the face causing him to fall down.

"Fujisaki, you bastard," Kukai exploaded.

Nagihiko looked at him from the corner of his eyes and he said, "Oh, it's you."

This is class 1-F. Students that failed a grade, students that have the lowest grades and students that were always so full of themselves were thrown in this class. Tsukiyomi Ikuto is in this class for the first reason. Souma Kukai and Fujisaki Nagihiko are here for the second reason. Sanjo Kairi, Tsukiyomi Utau, Mashiro Rima, Yamamoto Lulu, Yuiki Yaya, Yamabuki Saya and Hotori Tadase are here in this class for the last reason.

These are the populars of Seiyo High.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the Black King.

Souma Kukai, the Red King.

Fujisaki Nagihiko, the White King.

Sanjo Kairi, the Silent King.

Hotori Tadase, Prince Charming.

Tsukiyomu Utau, the Thorn Queen.

Mashiro Rima, the Ice Queen.

Yamamoto Lulu, the Jewel Queen.

Yuiki Yaya, the Sassy Queen.

Yamabuki Saya was known as the Flame Queen but lost her title last semester.

"Souma san, stop blocking the entrance and go to your seat," Said Nikaidou Yuu, their home room teacher.

"Now, that all of you are in your seat I would start taking roll call." Then he paused for some reason. "Oh no. There's supposed to be a new student in my class. I totally forgot." Saying this Yuu headed for the door but tripped and fell. The door to the class room opened. "Oh, you are here already," said Yuu as he got up. "Please, come in."

A girl came in. She was fully dressed in Seiyo High's uniform. Her legs were covered in black see through leggings. Her skin was pale. Much like a vampire's. Her hair which was pink was arranged in an elegant style. When she turned to the students, the only thing they were able to say was "Wow, how pretty". But most of the populars eyes seemed to widened.

"Hello everyone, nice to meet you," said the new girl with a sickening smile. "I am Hinamori Amu."

* * *

Mayowazu ni ima mujun darake no sekai o sono te de uchihanate (Now, without a second thought, pull the trigger on this inconsistent world) **This is the third opening song of Sword art online*(SAO), IGNITE.**

**So our main character has finally arrived. If you have read these three chapters properly, then you will find out that I haven't use Amu's name anywhere but the last line. And I also used Amu's hair color in this chapter only.**

**Things will get spicy in next chapter. But it would get bloody in later chapters. Hope you liked it. I got so many good reviews in last chapter. Hime sama is so happy. And I wish to have them again. Review to make the hime happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OOOOOOMMMMMMMMMG OMG OMG OMG. OH MY GOSH. It's raining reviews. This is the first time in my life I am getting this much reviews and favorites. It feels like I am the most loved Queen. I am soooo happppy. (Anime sparkle) Seriously I never thought that my story would get this much good market. Well, since I already have this much readers and followers I will try my level best not to disappoint you.**

**Things you should remember: **

**1\. You all know Kurenai Maria from Vampire Knight, right? When I say that Amu is using preppy tone, that means Amu is using Maria's tone when she was possessed by Shizuka.**

**2\. You all know Kamishiro Rize from Tokyo Ghoul, right? When I say Amu is using seductive tone or overly happy tone, it means she is using Rize's tone.**

**3\. If I use this (~) symble, then that means that the speaker would be sing singing the word. Like sen~pai or U~ta~u chan.**

**3\. Also italics means FLASHBACK, DREAM, THOUGHT. But HALUCINATION would be in normal.**

* * *

"Hello everyone, nice to meet you," said the new girl. "I am Hinamori Amu. I came from the next city. I was home schooled through the years of my middle school. So I might have a few problems. But I know that you nice people will help me through. I hope we will get along," she said and gave them a warm smile. But to some of the students, especially to most of the populars it seemed like a smirk. It was as if she were taunting them.

"W..well, Hinamori san, why don't you sit at the back?" asked Nikaidou sensei. Amu looked at the back with a frown. Then her eyes landed in the middle of the class. Mostly all of the populars were sitting at the middle. Amu smirked at them. But only the ones who were shocked to see her noticed. The rest of the class was totally oblivious.

"Sensei, don't you think it would be better if I were placed in the middle? I mean I am new to this school. It would be better if the other students could help me out in everything. The teachers could also keep an eye on me," said Amu smiling.

"Well, if that's what you want. Yamabuki san, please exchange seats with Hinamori san, please?" said Sensei.

"What?" screamed Yamabuki Saya. "Why would I have to move just for a new bee?"

"Yamabuki san," Nikaidou called as a warning. Saya didn't say anything but moved to the back. Amu then took Saya's seat. In front of Amu was Utau. Lulu was behind Amu. To Amu's left was Kukai. Behind Kukai was Ikuto. In front of Kukai was Yaya. Behind Ikuto was Tadase. To Amu's right was Rima. In front of Rima was Kairi. Behind Rima was Nagihiko.

"Alright, now let's take roll call." said Nikaidou.

After the first class ended, most of the students surrounded the new student. "Ano, you are Amulet, right? The famous magazine model who models new designed clothes of the famous clothing company, Shirayuki Company, right?" asked a girl.

"Well, yes. You are right. Guess I am famous, aren't I?" asked Amu smiling.

"Well, of course you are," the girl said getting over excited.

"What? You are a model?" asked another boy. "Well, you do have the looks and the atmosphere around you."

"Why did you come to Seiyo?" asked another girl.

"I wanted to come back to my home city," replied Amu.

"Say, your skin is very pale. Though it only enhances you beauty. Tell us the reason why?" asked a third girl.

"I am a very big fan of fairy tales and so I wanted to become Snow White," replied Amu smiling sweetly.

"Really? But Snow White has ebony black hair. You resemble so much of a Barbie doll," said the first girl.

"Well, my mother always plays dress up games and I am kind of like her doll," said Amu.

"You know, I would say that you resemble more of a vampire," said the second girl. "What do you drink?"

"Really?" Amu said in an overly happy tone. "Vampires are so sexy. Does that mean that you are calling me sexy? I am so happy. Let's see, I drink blood, love and more blood," said Amu. It was obvious that she was joking.

"Hey you," called someone from the back. When she came face to face with Amu, it seemed as if Saya was going to burst in anger any moment now. "You just came here, took my seat and act as if everything is good," Saya said poking Amu's chest."Who do you think you are, ha? The queen of England?"

"You are really pretty," Amu said. Her voice was soft and was barely above whisper.

"What?" Saya was taken aback. She was trying to start a fight with this girl. "_But why was she.." _Saya's thought was interrupted as Amu got up from her seat and brought her lips close to Saya's ear.

"You know, your hair color is so pretty. It's the same as dried blood," Amu whispered.

"Wh..what?" Saya jerked back a little. Amu also stood steadily from bending. Saya couldn't understand if she heard this girl correctly or not. Did she just say blood?

"I said your hair is pretty. It's the same as the bottom petals of a red rose. They are my favourite," said Amu smiling. "What's the matter? Did I say something wrong? Don't you like compliments?" asked Amu using a worried expression.

Pink tinted Saya's cheeks. Normally people didn't compliment her. They always talk behind her back. But this girl seems different. Her smile seems to be radiating sunlight. Saya could feel that this girl was being honest. Her so called friends always said that her hair was the same color as a rotten apple behind her back. But she compared it to a rose. This made Saya very happy.

"You...you," Saya pointed a finger at Amu but was at a loss of words. She just didn't know what to say. So she went back to her seat at the back of the class.

"I made her sad without knowing," said Amu acting innocent.

"Hello there," said a boy's voice.

**Kukai's P.O.V**

This girl, the new girl that stepped inside the classroom looks so familiar. But I can't quite remember who she is. What's with the atmosphere? It suddenly turned spooky. Her eyes, they were golden? My eyes widened. No way. When I looked at Fujisaki and Tsukiyomi(Utau), their eyes were widened as well. As if they had seen the dead walking. No way. No way. No way. It can't be. This can't be her. Was her name Amu? I don't remember. After her death, I tried to erase everything about her. The only thing I remembered was her eyes. They were golden.

But this girl, even though she has the eyes of the same color, it's not the same. The girl I loved had kind golden eyes. They symbol the sun itself. They were mesmerizing. But the girl that is standing in the front had silent eyes. There was no kindness. They didn't symbol the sun. It was as if she was dead, a corpse. Did she just smirk at me? No, it must be my imagination.

After the class, the new girl seemed to be enjoying herself getting friendly with the others. But I still can't shake of the feeling that I know her. Every time I look at her, I feel a chill run down my spine. No, this can't be the same girl. No. No.

"It's weird. The biggest playboy isn't hitting on the new girl who happened to be such a beauty not to mention a model," said Tsukiyomi(Ikuto). Then he looked at me and gave his infamous smirk that made my blood boil. Oh! How much I wanted to wipe that smirk of his face."What's the matter? Scared that she is going to reject you?" he started to taunt me. "Then again, she is way above your league," that bastard kept saying.

"I remember the last time when you tried to hit on a transfer student in middle school; you got slapped directly in the face in front of all the teachers. That was a pleasant memory," the Prince Charming said joining the Black King. Now that really hurt my ego. And so to prove them wrong I went to the new girl. Amu, was it?

"Hello there," I said. Amu looked at me. It seemed like she wasn't expecting me to approach her. But her surprised expression was replaced with a smirk. Seriously, a smirk? But her one wasn't the same as Tsukiyomi's. No. Her smirk had a dangerous aura around her. It made my blood run cold.

"Well, hello to you to," she said. I was caught in thought that I jerked back a little. Now that I was closely looking at her, I saw that her eyes had a mixture of innocent and evil glint. That's odd. For a second there I thought that she was my childhood crush. But that bloody smirk of her is the complete opposite of my dead crush.

The Black King muttered something like I was taking too much time because I was afraid of getting rejected from his seat. So I just did what I do with other girls, compliment them. Since Amu's hair color was unusual, I decided to compliment it.

"Nice hair," I said. **(End of Kukai's P.O.V)**

"Thanks," Amu replied in a preppy tone. "Say, how my hair smells like?" she asked using her finger to play with her own hair.

Kukai was taken aback by this question. But he took a few strands of Amu's hair in his hand and brought it to his nose. Then he inhaled the scent. The scent, it was oddly familiar. For some stange reason it reminded him of Shusei-nii. But he couldn't quite grasp it.

"Sea water. Your hair smells like sea water. Seems like you have gone to beach recently," Kukai said.

"What are you talking about? I haven't gone to sea beaches for ages," replied Amu smiling. Then she stood up from her seat and brought her lips close to Kukai's ear just like she did to Saya. "Are you sure it smells like sea water and not blood?" she whispered.

"Wha..at?" Kukai's voice was barely audible.

"You haven't forgotten about me, have you, sen~pai?" Amu whispered.

Hearing that one word left Kukai totally silent. There was no doubt. This Amu was his first crush. But she was supposed to be dead, right? Wait, that smell…Shusei-nii. That smell was indeed of blood. But .. When Kukai looked at Amu, she was smirking. This time, the smirk didn't only chill his blood, but chill his bones as well.

"What's the matter?" Amu asked faking an innocent expression. "Senpai," she whispered, her aura turning dark.

"Souma san," Tsuruga sensei called as he entered the class. "Class has already started. So stop hitting on girls and go to your seat."

Kukai went back to his seat. The Black King and Prince Charming began to insult him. But that wasn't of any concern to him now. The only thing that mattered to him now was why she is here.

* * *

At Seiyo Middle School, a girl with golden eyes and orangish hair was looking out of her classroom window. Class 1-A. A boy wearing glasses came to her shyly. He stated fidgeting his hands though the girl was completely oblivious.

"A..ano," the boy said. "Hi..hinamori san."

The girl turned to him. "What is it?" she asked.

"I …I was wondering if..if yo..you _would go out with me_," he said nervously and said the last part quickly.

"Sorry, but Ami is already going out with me," said another boy of the same age and same class. This boy had black hair and dark violet eyes.

"I..Ishida kun?" the glasses boy said nervously. The boy, Ishida Yuuta was the son of the head of Ishida Company. This company was of technology and machines. So naturally he was filthy rich. And he was spoiled as well. He was a bully at elementary school. After he got into middle school, he was already known as a delinquent. Students even gave him a nick name, Beserk Beast. He also had his own gang who are from the same grade. But the question was why was the Light of Seiyo Middle dating the Beast? The glasses boy couldn't believe it.

"Is it true?" The glasses boy asked, "Hinamori san?"

Ami nodded and then said, "Yuuta asked me out at the entrance ceremony."

Yuuta gave the boy a warning look and the boy left.

"Now there's going to be rumors spreading," said Ami.

"Well, at least people are going to know that you are taken," replied Yuuta. "Say, Ami, can we go out after school today?" he asked.

"Sorry, I can't," Ami said and turned to Yuuta. (She wasn't facing him before) Their eyes met. "I am going to see her today."

* * *

Classes went by quickly and soon it was time for launch. The strange thing was that class 1-F was always in chaos. Having nine populars (excluding Saya) in the same class always created havoc. None of the teachers wanted to come to this class. None could take a single class properly and peacefully. But today, it was quite, too quite. The most quarreling populars, Utau and Kukai was completely silent, like they never came to class. Saya became quite after her talk with the new bee.

The whole class was relieved. Everyone already started to praise Amu saying that her arrival caused this. Nikaidou sensei came to the class before the break with Yukari. He was showing her around. "Well, someone has to show Hinamori san around? Since Kairi kun has the best grade, why don't you show her around?" he said.

Amu seemed to be happy as she gave a crooked smile to Kairi and he saw it. "I don't think I can do that," Kairi immediately replied.

"If it's okay, I can show Hinamori san around," said Hotori Tadase. This made Amu a little disappointed.

"Kairi, I think you should do it. I mean you are the star student of this school," Yukari said in a demanding tone. Amu's wicked smile came back.

"But I..I have student council work," Kairi said in a low tone. Even though they were in first year, Kairi was an excellent student and he became the student council president after the previous president moved to another city.

"It's okay. I don't mind," said Amu giving a sweet smile.

"Alright then. Hotori san, please show Hinamori san around the school," said Nikaidou.

* * *

"That building is for all labs. We have chemistry lab, physics lab and biology lab in third floor. The infirmary is on the first floor. And so is the kitchen for cooking class and the cafeteria. This building is for classes. The first floor is for teachers' room, students' lockers. The second floor is for all first year classes, the third for second year classes and the fourth for third year classes," said Tadase.

"What is that building for?" asked Amu as she pointed to a old looking building.

"That's the old school building. Some students say that there is a ghost there. But it's just rumors. But still it keeps the students away," replied Tadase. "Is there anything you feel like asking? Ask right away." he said giving her a kind smile.

"Actually, yes. Could you tell me about some of our classmates?"

* * *

School was finally over. Everyone started going to their clubs or houses. Kairi was heading to the student council room. "Kairi kun," someone called him from the behind. When Kairi looked behind, it was Amu. His eyes widened. Amu was smiling at him. A sweet smile. A smile that rivals the sun light."It has been a long time, hasn't it, Kairi kun?" she asked.

Kairi just stood there. Amu approached him. "Say, you didn't greet me when I came. Have you already forgotten about me?" she asked giving him a concerned look.

"N..no, that's not it," Kairi managed to say. He still couldn't believe it. Hinamori Amu, the girl that rejected him is back. But he saw her to die back in that hospital. Then how is she back?

"Then what is it?" Amu asked still giving him the innocent look. "I didn't think that you would skip a grade and be in high school now," she said. Then her innocent expression suddenly changed into a evil bloody one. "You know I hate it when people don't greet me. It hurts my pride. I was hurt when you didn't greet me or came to talk to me. You even rejected the offer to show me around. Is that the way you act around the girl that you once loved? Or is it because I am back from the dead?" Amu asked.

Her eyes, her voice-everything seemed dangerous. Kairi was totally shocked. Not only was Amu back, but this girl was nothing like the Amu he knew. The Amu he knew never acted rude with others. But the one who is standing before him seemed to be having fun seeing him in distress. It was as if she was thirsty, thirsty for people's distress. And her eyes, the way they danced with mischief, it seemed like she was thirsty for revenge. _Wait a minute." Does she know what I did then?" _Kairi thought.

"What's the matter, Kairi kun? Did you catch something in your throat?" asked Amu as she put her slender pale fingers around Kairi's throat. It seemed like she was choking him but she wasn't putting any force. "_Her hands, they are cold_," Kairi thought.

"Did you think I wouldn't find about it? About what you have done?" Amu whispered into Kairi's ear. Kairi was by now sweating. Amu let go of his throat. "Don't think you wouldn't have to atone for your sin?" she said and gave him a wink and then she happily went down the stairs. But she left Kairi standing there with wide eyes, open mouth and sweating.

"Amu," Senri called. "Let's go home," he said as he entered the high school.

"Ok," Amu said with a happy smile. She then brought out her black umbrella with frills at the bottom.

"You seem happy. Did anything good happen?" Senri asked while walking with his sister to their apartment.

"Yes, I met them today. They gave such cute expressions though it was only wide eyes. But I would love to hear them scream. Say onii san, wouldn't you let me hear their scream?" Amu asked Senri giving him a childish expression.

"Of course. Anything for you, little sis," he said ruffling Amu's hair a little.

"And also, I met a new pawn. Her name is Yamabuki Saya," Amu said giving a wicked smile.

* * *

**Well, I told you that Kukai's brother Shusei was a doctor. So remembering his brother means that he remembered when he went to his brother in the hospital. The smell of blood came from there.**

**That's all for now. Oh my gosh. It's so hard to type. I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer but I am too tired and lazy. Now that my exam has finished, I have got three months before my college (eleventh grade) starts. So I will try to update twice a week. Hope you will be with me and help me and inspire me by reviewing. I will try to make bloody scenes quickly. Though I can't guarantee. If I have made any mistake, please let me know. And also, review to make the Hime happy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Listen, italics are flashbacks and sometimes thought, but mainly flashbacks.**

**Please read the authors note at the ending. It must be annoying to read in both the beginning and ending.**

* * *

"Her name is Yamabuki Saya," Amu said giving Senri a wicked sweet smile.

"I see. Do you want me to..." Senri started to say.

"No, I can do it myself. It has been a long time since I used my charm as Seiyo's sun. I want to see if I can still chain other's heart," Amu said. Her expression changed from wickedness to kindness. Senri's eyes widened a little for a brief second.

As the two siblings were walking they saw a girl standing in the road wearing Seiyo Middle School uniform waiting for someone. As soon as she looked their way, her worried expression changed into a bright smile. "Onee san," the girl called softly.

"Ami," Amu shouted. She dropped her umbrella and ran towards Ami and tackled her in a hug.

"Hey Amu, don't just drop your umbrella," Senri called as he picked up the black umbrella and ran after Amu.

"Onee san," Ami whispered. Amu who was hugging her seemed to lose balance in standing and was using Ami to support herself. Ami's happy expression changed into a worried one. "Onee san, are you okay?" she asked.

By the time Senri shielded Amu from the sun with the umbrella. "I am fine, Ami," Amu said as she let go of Ami and was now looking at her. Her sweet and gentle smile, the smile Ami was waiting so long to see. Her kind and lovely voice, the voice she wanted to hear other than on the phone. She really is here. Her elder sister has come back to her.

"It's really weird, isn't it?" Amu asked. Her bangs were now covered in red. _Blood? _Amu was bleeding a little. Her forehead was now covered in sweat like blood. "_Is it because of the sun light?"_ Ami thought. "It's ironic that the Seiyo sun can't handle the sun anymore," Amu said and gave Ami a sad smile. That smile of her, that sad depressing smile made Ami's eyes hardened. By now Amu used her handkerchief to wipe of the blood. "Say Ami; let's have ice cream, ok? Senri nii would pay," Amu said and gave a wink. Senri just sighed and smiled.

* * *

At home, Amu was in her room. She was lying on her stomach in her bed. Her legs were in the air. It was after dinner and she was wearing her pajamas. "Today was so much fun. Ami sure have grown. I am sure she would be an even prettier model than me," Amu said to herself. "She still loves me unconditionally. How sweet!" she smiled in that memory.

Her sweet innocent smile changed into a malicious one." But I am not satisfied with only Ami loving me. I want them to love me. Yes, they could show their love for me by shedding their own blood. They could scream for me. That would be the greatest music in the world."

Then Amu turned and was now lying in her back. Her head was outside passed the bed. And her hair was touching the floor. And she was seeing everything upside down.

"I only talked to Kairi kun and Kukai senpai. I will have to talk to the others tomorrow. Seiyo's sun is back. But can you really withstand the fierce heat, everyone?" she said to herself. Then she started singing.

"Oshiete...oshiete yo (Tell me, please tell me)

Sono shikumi wo (what this plot is all about )

boku no naka ni...dare ga iru no?" (Exactly, who resides within me?)**(First opening song of Tokyo Ghoul, Unravel)**

Amu's eyes landed on her table. There was a yellow teddy bear key chain and a red crystal pendant. Her singing stopped. "I haven't talked to her today. I am such a bad friend," she whispered.

* * *

Senri was lying in his bed. Both of his hands were under his head. "Amu was happy today," he thought. Then his eye brows furrowed. "But there were some times when she reverted back to her old self, the kind and sweet Amu, Seiyo's sun."

_"I want to see if I can still chain other's heart."_

_"I am fine, Ami."_

_"Let's have ice cream, ok? Senri nii would pay."_

"Her smile was natural. The old Amu was back. But there was such emptiness in her eyes. It hurt me," Senri thought.

"But Ami seemed to have grown," he said to himself. "I still can't believe what she told me."

_"I…I love onee san more than anyone. I….I love her with my whole heart. That's why….that's why I will do anything and everything to make her happy. Even if it means making other's life miserable," Ami said with a determined look on her eyes._ **(Flashback of some hours ago in the ice cream shop when Amu wasn't looking)**

"I know how much Ami loved Amu. Ami would always treat me as a threat. In the past she hated me so much. I still get goosebumps when I think about the face she made in the past when she would see me. It would even rival the demon king," Senri thought and laughed a little.

**Flashback of six years ago**

_Senri just graduated from elementary school. Today was his opening ceremony in his new middle school. Senri was so happy. He got the highest mark in his entrance exam. Everyone praised him. Even his parents were very happy. His father who once said that he never wanted him to born was crying tears of joy. After Amu has come to his life everything seemed so colorful. The disobedient, delinquent Senri was now turned into an obedient, sincere child._

_Senri was very happy himself. After he got home he quickly dialed the Hinamori household number. He must talk to Amu. Amu told him to call her whenever he felt like talking to her. He definitely needed to tell her of this._

_There was three ringing. Then someone picked up the phone. "Hello," said a little girl's voice._

_" , Ami?" Senri said unsure._

_"Yes, who is it?" Ami asked on the other line._

_"This is Senri nii. Is Amu there?" Senri asked._

_"Sorry. But onee chan isn't home now," replied Ami._

_"Who are you talking to, Ami?" someone said on the other line. It was no doubt Amu's voice._

_"No one, onee chan. Wrong number," Ami replied._

_"Hey, Ami, Isn't that Amu's voice?" Senri said. But Ami already hanged on._

Senri just smiled at the memory. Then his expression changed to a sad one."I wonder how Ami would react when I tell her the things aunty told me," Senri mumbled to himself. "Surely, I won't be able to handle her."

**Flashback of thirty minutes ago**

_Senri just got out of the shower and saw Midori in his room sitting on his bed. "What's the matter, aunty?" Senri asked. Midori patted the space beside her for Senri to sit there. "Is there anything you need to tell me, aunty?" Senri asked._

_"Y..yes," Midori replied. Her voice cracked a little. When Senri looked at her eyes they were red. It was as if she were crying._

_"Aunty, what happened? Please, tell me," Senri was now alarmed._

_"Senri, the project. I haven't told you about it. But the project..the project…it had…" _(The rest of the words were told but readers can't hear it now. You know in the anime when you can only see the lips moving.)

* * *

Ami was in her room. (her sister's previous room) It was five long years since she had seen her onee san. But why did she have to see her sister bleed. It was horrible.

_"It's ironic that the Seiyo sun can't handle the sun anymore," Amu said with a sad smile._

Seiyo's sun. That's right. Her sister was called the sun of Seiyo Elementary. It's wasn't because of her golden eyes. Well, may be a little. But it was mostly because of her personality. She was sweet and shy. She was kind and gentle most of the times. But she could be fierce when she wanted others to believe in themselves. People would come to love her the first time their eyes landed on her. She could chain others heart with a little of her smile. She was responsible. She was selfless. She was….she was everything. She was the perfect elder sister. Then why? Why did this happen to her? Is it because Ami wasn't strong enough?

"Yes, that's right. It was my fault. If only I told mother everything despite your request."

**Flashback of five years ago**

_"Amu, you are covered in bruises again. Did something happen? Did someone hit you?" Midori asked her elder daughter._

_" . I fell again," Amu replied._

_"Again?" Midori asked suspiciously._

_" , even though you have a responsible beautiful daughter, she can be clumsy too," Amu replied nervously._

_Some days later. Kukai went to his soccer practice after hitting Amu. Poor Amu was crying silently._

_"I knew it. You were lying," said Ami._

_Amu looked up and saw her younger sister looking at her sadly. "Ami?"_

_"Why? Why are you lying, onee chan? If you tell oka san, then this would stop," Ami said nearly crying._

_"But they are my friends. They may hurt me sometime. But they aren't bad people. They will come to love me just like you. They will smile for me. It would make me happy," Amu said giving Ami a radiant smile._

_"But…but," Ami still couldn't take it._

_"Don't worry. Don't tell anyone, please. I will be fine. It's a promise. And you know, when a Hinamori promises.."_

_"__**They never break promises,"**__ Amu and Ami said in unison._

But she didn't keep her promise. "Onee san, you broke your promise," Ami was now hugging her pillow and crying. Her pillow was getting wet because of her tears. "They broke you. Your heart was clear like a glass. And they had fun shattering you."

When a glass breaks, you can't put it back together. If you glue it together, then there will be crack marks. If you melt it and remake it, it won't be the same. Like that, my sister isn't the same anymore. Right now, she is like a lifeless doll. I will make sure they will pay. For talking away my sister, they will pay.

* * *

The next day, Lulu came to school. She couldn't sleep at night. All the time she just thought of why Amu was back. She was supposed to be dead, right? Or is it she got the wrong information? It was her mother that said Amu died. Her mother could be wrong. She never searched if it was true or not. But if Amu was really alive, then she would contact Lulu, right? Amu would never leave her. Thinking this brought tears to her eyes. She just used her uniform sleeve to wipe of the tears.

When Lulu entered the class, she saw most of the populars had bags under their eyes. None could sleep last night? But why? She saw the new girl talking friendly with the other students. Lulu's eyes hardened. That girl can never be her Amu.

Lulu went to her sit. After sitting, she closed her eyes and sighed. Not getting any sleep last night drowned her energy.

"Lulu~chan, o~ha~yo," someone whispered into Lulu's ears. Lulu was so surprised that she fell from her seat. It was Amu. Lulu's eyes widened.

"Oh my," Amu said acting surprised. "Did I scare you? I am so sorry. I shouldn't have whispered," she said and stretched out her hand.

Lulu took Amu's hand. It was warm. Just like the time Amu handed her the Teddy bear key chain. But this was not Amu. After standing up fully Lulu slapped Amu's hand away and sat back in her seat. Amu seemed a little sad but it was quickly replaced with a smirk when she saw Rima enter the class.

"Oh, Ochibi chan. Did you come here to cosplay again? Amu asked giving a sweet smile. (Note: In Shugo Chara first episode, Amu called Tadase Ochibi which meant shorty or shrimp)

"O..ochibi," Rima's eyes twitched with annoyance. But a little horror can be found along with annoyance.

"That's right. You are cosplaying a high school student, right? I mean you look like an elementary kid. But the cosplay doesn't suit you at all," Amu said with a bubbly personality. Then she used a harder tone. "It seems as if a crow is trying to make itself pretty by wearing peacock's feather. That's just funny. Don't you think, Rima chan?" She whispered Rima's name.

Rima was shocked, no horrified. The tone Amu used to talk to her, there was such venom in it. It was as if she hated her and wanted to make Rima feel the torture and everything that she felt. And her eyes, they were silent. But you could detect the anger and predator's glint in it. Is this really the same Amu?

"What are you saying to our queen?" one of Rima's fan slaves defended Rima.

"Yes, that was disrespectful. Apologize, now," said another.

"Why would she apologize? She is right," a girl behind Amu defended her.

"That's right. Our queen has said the right thing," said another boy who was behind Amu as well.

"Q..queen?" Amu asked giving a cute expression.

"That's right. You are our queen, Amu sama," said the first girl.

"You are our queen of light. You seem to sparkle all the time. Your smile seems to radiate sun light. You are our Radiant Queen," another girl said having anime sparkle. Three or four more students joined her.

"Oh my my. What are you saying? You are making me blush," Amu said as she used both her hands to hide her blushing cheek.

"But it is true. You are our Radiant Queen. Among ten queens and kings, you are the best, the prettiest. The moment you entered this school, the atmosphere changed. 1-F was never quite before. The arrogant kings and queens would always have war. Their heart breaking insults that they throw at each other would involve us as well. But after your arrival yesterday, the class was so peaceful. It was like the hell's kitchen was turned into the heaven's garden. Oh, you are the great, Amu sama," said the first girl dramatically.

"Now now, you are going to spoil me with those flatters," Amu said in a dramatic way as well.

_"That girl, can she really be the Amu I knew? The real Amu would never use dark tone to talk with others. She would never make fun of my height. She wouldn't be insulting others. And she wouldn't…act this preppy. But who is she? She has the same name, same face. But everything seems so different. Her eyes and smile seem so lifeless,"_ Rima thought.

Suddenly Amu was so close to Rima. Amu's piercing eyes caught Rima in a daze. "You don't have to force your nursery school brain to figure out whether I am the past Amu or not," she whispered into Rima's ear. "But one thing you should know is that you can't run away," saying this Amu touched Rima's cheek with one of her hand. Her red polished nails drew invisible lines on Rima's cheek. Though she didn't scratch her or put any force on her nails, Rima felt very very uneasy. Amu let Rima go. "Rima chan, the Radiant Queen is going to melt the Ice Queen down," Amu said this out loud for everyone to hear.

"Oww, Amu sama, you are soo cool," screamed Amu's newly formed fans.

"Alright everyone, to your seat now," Nikaidou ordered as he entered the class.

* * *

It was now a free class. When Amu looked around, she saw most of the populars gone. She scowled for a second. Then she asked one of her fans about the royals destinations.

"So Utau is in the music room, that's interesting," Amu said to herself and went to find Utau.

In the music room, Utau was singing alone. She couldn't play the piano or any instrument. She was just singing.

Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide (Don't look at me, don't catch me.)  
Mayoikonda BATAFURAI (I'm a butterfly who got lost.)  
Itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite (It's too dear, it's too precious.)  
Kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi(It's going to break, the key to my heart.)

Utau stopped when she heard the sound of clapping. When she looked at the source, she saw Amu. Her eyes widened. Amu was standing near the piano. But when did she enter the room. Utau didn't hear her. Amu was clapping with her eyes closed. She was smiling. Just like when they were young. The clapping stopped and Amu opened her eyes.

"It's beautiful. Your singing is amazing," Amu said in a preppy tone. "Utau chan," she called her name in a darker and venomous tone.

* * *

**I am so sorry. I wanted to make it a bit longer. It's even shorter than the last one. But I became too tired. My laptop just crashed. I am using my sister's. But her one is really troublesome to write with. I know the story is going too slowly. But I can't help it.**

**If any one of my readers thought that the story is confusing, then I am sorry. But the genre says that this story has mystery in it. So it can be a little confusing. But if you have trouble in last chapter and in Amu's behavior, then it's just that she acts nice and preppy but is dark in heart. She just uses her nice act to fool others. But when she is with her past torturers, she uses darker venomous tone and piercing icy glares to make them afraid.**

**I know I use too many flashbacks. But it's not boring, right? I am a teenage girl who likes to read romance but loves to write tragedy and betrayal. It's funny, isn't it? A great authoress of 19th century in our country once said the women in our country can write more tragedy than men. I must be the same.**

**As you can see, this story has mystery and horror in it. It can be a tragic story as well. But it is not supernatural.**

**I am again sorry for the short chapter and boring talk. But I hope you liked the chapter. So review to make the Hime happy. Your reviews mean a lot to me. It inspires me to write. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Italics are thought and flashback. If flashback, then there will be a heading. If thought, then you will understand yourself. Please be carefull about italics.**

* * *

"It's beautiful. Your singing is amazing,… Utau chan," Amu's sweet sugar coating tone changed into a poisonous one. Utau was standing there with her mouth open. She was sweating. Amu came near her. She was now standing face to face with Utau.

"Say, Utau chan, you wouldn't mind if I sing along, would you? I mean the song mostly describes me," said Amu using the preppy tone again. Then she started singing. But she was singing more softly than Utau.

Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide (Don't look at me, don't catch me.)  
Mayoikonda BATAFURAI (I'm a butterfly who got lost.)

Then she took a deep breath and started again.  
Itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite (It's too dear, it's too precious.)  
Kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi (It's going to break, the key to my heart.)**(This song is Meikyuu Butterfly by Mizuki Nana, hope all of you know that)**

"Such a sweet song. Did you write it yourself, Utau chan?" Amu asked giving Utau a smile. Even though her smile seemed as beautiful as a rose, it was thorny, as if it was scratching Utau. "I wonder how you knew what I felt. I am a lost butterfly whose wings were smashed. My will, my heart broke. And I drowned in the pit of darkness," Amu said, her voice was filled with sadness and self-pity.

"But you know Utau chan, the funny thing is that the people I helped to overcome sadness never came for me. Rather they were enjoying seeing me twist and shatter," Amu's sad voice changed to a malicious one. She was Smirking. The smirk that tells you that you can't run away. You can't hide from the bloody game she is playing.

"Utau chan, you are awfully quite. Normally you would never stop your babbling, you would never stop your narsism. Oh, that's right. You haven't greeted me since I came here," Amu said like an excited child. "Why?" now she used a sad tone. "Could it be that you still hate me, Utau chan?" her sweet sad act would fool anyone and all they would want is to pat the girl's head and console her. But it only made Utau more afraid. She wanted to scream. But her throat felt very dry. The dim light in the music room only made the atmosphere creepier.

"But..Utau chan, I heard your father came back. He came back to your family whereas my family broke. So you shouldn't hate me, right?" Amu asked in a tone as if she is trying to stop a child who is crying because of his favorite toy got lost. "But it seems your hatred for me didn't die," Amu said now using the dark tone again. "That's weird, don't you think?" Amu was still using the dark tone. She put her right hand on Utau's left cheek. "_Her hand, it feels cold,"_ Utau thought.

"I thought if I died, you would stop hating me. But even though I died, nothing has changed. Care to tell me why, Utau chan?" Every time Amu would say Utau _**Chan**_, Utau would feel even more afraid. "That's okay if you can't tell. And besides, now that I am back, I will make sure your hatred for me will die." Then Amu gave her a smirk and let go of Utau's cheek and got hold of one of Utau's ponytails. "And I will definitely make sure that your fear for me will rise." And with that Amu smashed Utau's head against the piano.

* * *

When Amu was walking back to her class, she saw Saya near the staircase. "Saya chan," Amu called and waved her hand. Saya seemed relieved to see her as she was looking for her. "Oh sorry, I called you by your first name," Amu said as she used her hands to cover her mouth.

"I don't mind. A..actually, I wanted to talk to you," Saya said.

**Some minutes later...**

"Ok, I get that you want to talk to me. But why are we in the informatory?" asked Amu.

"So there will be no one," Saya replied. "Do you have any problem?"

"No, actually I have something to say to you as well," Amu said as her soft sweet voice changed to a dark one. Saya got a little nervous at her change of tone.

"Yamabuki Saya, the only daughter of the head of the Yamabuki Company of cosmetics, make ups and child's toys. The spoilt, rotten and arrogant popular, the previous Flaming Queen who lost her place as a queen in this school last semester. Also known as the slutty queen for her choice of cloths. The one who lost her mother at a young age and also lost her father's love. Say, Saya, your life is like a movie script, right?" Amu said in a playful way making sure to hurt the person spoken to.

"Wha..what? What are you talking about? How do you know all this?" Saya asked getting a little frustrated and angry. _"The girl who was so nice to me yesterday, how can..how can she be so mean to me now?"_ Saya thought.

"But I am not wrong. Hotori san told me about you. He told me about all of the arrogant royals. I must say, your life was really tragic. It's like you are the heroine of a tragic movie," Amu said laughing a little. "Poor little Saya's mother went away when she was six after a fight with her husband. But when she decided to come back by little Saya's request, her plane crushed and she died. Lonely Saya became even more lonelier as her father started to hate her for her mother's death. Seriously, it's so cliché." Amu was now laughing, though not madly.

"So, this is your true color, Hinamori Amu?" Saya asked her voice rising.

"Ha, my color?" Amu asked putting her finger on her chin. "I am like a chameleon. So no one knows about my true color, not even me. But Saya, the next part of your life is funny and cliché as well. You came to Seiyo in middle school. Soon you fell for the play boy, Souma Kukai. Because you heard he likes slutty girls, you turned into one yourself. You changed your dress style. You even managed to be one of the queens until last semester when you finally confessed to your crush and got rejected." Amu gave a sigh. "Oh my, it must have been really embarrassing and shameful to be rejected in front of everyone and not to mention losing you title, ha?"

Saya was greeting her teeth. She was angry. But she felt like crying. Why was this girl rubbing salt in her wound? But everything she said was true. Even though still..still it hurts.

"Young girls are really stupid especially when they are in love. I mean you devote your whole self for the person you love. It's like a bug getting attracted to light even though that light would be the cause of its death. It's disgusting, really." Then Amu stopped for a few seconds and then started again. "You really are stupid. All this time you were doing everything for Souma's sake. Seriously, it seems like you have no life," Amu said, her volume was decreasing.

"Of course I have no life," Saya suddenly busted out. And with her voice came her tears. "I..I.I have no reason to live. Ever since my mum died, father never talked to me in the eyes. Even though he would give me enough money, even though he would hire enough servants for me, he wouldn't love me. He wouldn't check whether I have eaten or not. He would only call doctors when I am sick. He wouldn't even come to see me. I was so..so lonely." Saya was crying hard now which was affecting her speech. Amu on the other hand was neutral.

"After I moved here and saw Kukai, I instantly fell for him. It was my first time crushing on someone. It.. it was a wonderful feeling, falling in love. I wanted to be loved back as well. So..so I..I did everything I could to have his attention and a..affection. Is it too much to ask for?" Saya was raising her voice now. She used her sleeve to wipe off her tears. "I had no gutter to hold on. So I wanted Kukai to be my gutter, is it really too much?" her voice was frailing.

Amu came forward and wiped Saya's tears with her hand. This action confused Saya. "Say Saya, do you want me to tell you a secret?" Amu said in her angel like voice and gave a wink.

* * *

After her talk with Saya, Amu was heading back to her class. The free period was over. But it was the launch break now. "Seriously, what's up with girls nowadays? They cry whether they are happy or sad," she said to herself. "But I am the same," she whispered. Then she heard moaning. "_Moaning? In the hallway?" _Amu thought.

In the hallway, behind the staircase, there were a boy and a girl kissing. The girl's uniform skirt was short like Saya's. Her first three shirt button was unbuttoned. She wasn't wearing her blazer. Her brown hair which was the same length as Amu's was a little messy. When Amu saw who the girl is, she couldn't stop her smirk. "_Seriously, this day is getting better and better,_" she thought.

"School is not a place to flirt," Amu said in a normal tone. Both the boy's and girl's eyes widened to be caught. The boy muttered a 'oh shit' and went away running. But the girl seemed to be annoyed and pissed.

"Sorry if I have stolen your boyfriend. But how dare you interrupt my fun?" said the girl coming out of her hiding place. But as soon as she saw Amu, her eyes widened.

"Eh? Fun? This is way of the Sass Queen's fun? Kissing other's boyfriend? You really are a bitch like they say, aren't you?" Amu asked giggling. The Sass Queen, Yuiki Yaya seemed nervous. "You know, other than the Sass Queen, you are much known as the Bitch Queen. I heard you steal others' boyfriend just for fun. Now that's bitchy, isn't it?" Amu asked glaring at Yaya.

"So what's it to you? You are new to school and you don't have a boyfriend. I haven't done anything to you yet," Yaya spat.

"Yet? Did you hit your head? Did you have amnesia?" Amu asked acting concerned. Then her face changed into a serious expression. "Seriously, you didn't think I wouldn't find out? Now that's pathetic," Amu said.

"What do you mean?" Yaya asked.

"You were always bored since you were a kid. And to get rid of boredom, you always played dangerous games, right? You see, I found out about the game you played with me without me knowing. What was it called?" Amu asked putting a finger on her chin. "Did you give a flashy name to it? Oh, that's right. It was '**Shatter the Sunflower**', right?" Amu's voice became dark.

"You are supposed to be dead?" Yaya said not looking at Amu.

"Am I?" Amu asked acting clueless.

"I only heard the news that you died. But it seems that was a lie. But how did you know about my game?" Yaya asked looking at the ground.

"Lie? But Kukai senpai and Nagihiko confirmed my death with their own eyes. So how can be it be a lie?" Amu asked.

"What do you want?" Yaya asked in a serious mode.

"Umm, let's see. Oh that's right. I want to play a game," Amu said getting excited.

"A game?" Yaya asked.

"That's right. A game. A game where I will be the game master and you will be my toy. A doll or a puppet may be?" Amu said giving Yaya a smirk.

"What makes you think I will ever play your game?" Yaya asked raising her voice.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you want to play or not. You will be consumed by the game. And I will have fun seeing you twist and suffer. It's the same as you played. Only difference is that it's more deadly," Amu said as she walked toward Yaya and then whispered in her ear," Now that's a cute expression you have. I want to see more of where that came from." Then she went away leaving Yaya who seemed scared and shocked.

_"That can't be true. She can't have died and then came back. No, that's not possible,_" Yaya thought. "It doesn't matter what you say? I don't believe you. And I will never let you play me," she said to herself with a determined expression.

* * *

Ami was in the middle of her launch break when she got a call from her elder sister. "What is it, onee san?" she asked on the phone.

"Ami, I want you to talk to Lulu. She seems to hate me. I don't want that. So, please…"

"I understand. leave it to me," Ami said and hanged up.

_"So Yamamoto Lulu, ha? That girl, wasn't she too much attached to onee san? I still remember every time she came to our house, I would always glare at her. I would think she was trying to steal my sister from me,"_ Ami thought and smiled. _"I wonder how you would react when I tell you the truth, about Project Living Corpse."_

* * *

The break was over. Still some of the populars didn't come to class. After the first class after break, Utau came with a bruised nose, Saya came crying and so was Lulu. Yaya seemed a little tensed. And lastly, Amu came with a bruised cheek as if someone had slapped her. Her fans immediately went to protective mode and were screaming that they would avenge their queen. Amu calmed them down somehow.

School was finally over. Amu was walking in the hallway aimlessly. Senri nii was late to pick her up. She didn't mind though. She wanted to look around her new school. After all, she isn't going to stay here for long. So might as well enjoy herself.

"Today was very fun. Well except for the slap," she said as she touched her bruised cheek. "I talked to Rima chan, Utau chan, Yaya chan and even Lulu and Saya. The chess pieces seemed to be seated already. Tomorrow I will be sure whether Saya and Lulu be playing as well," Amu said out loud getting excited. "I still don't know whether I should invite Nagihiko to play or not. Surely he deserves punishment. But my heart…." she was debating in her head as she touched her chest right above her heart. Then she shook off her sad thoughts and once again adopted her cherry personality. "But I wish I would have more pawns or pieces," she said to herself. "Well, surely Senri nii and Ami would figure something out."

As Amu wasn't paying attention she bumped into someone and fell on the ground. That someone happened to be none other than the Black King. He didn't fell though. He just looked at what or who he bumped into. Then he just left. Without even saying sorry. _"What a jackass! How dare he treat a girl that way! Even if that wasn't his fault, he should have helped me up,_" Amu thought and looked pissed.

Then she got up and dusted herself. _"Well, maybe because I was labeled a queen that he was hostile with me_," Amu thought. Her she remembered something. "Wait a second. He was Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Utau chan's brother," she said to herself. Her expression changed into a dark one. "I~ku~to san, you are going to be a piece of my chess set as well," she said and she licked her lips.

* * *

Meanwhile Lulu was walking back home. Her home was near. Sometime her father would give her a ride to school, but she always walked home. "Seriously, why did I do that?" Lulu asked herself as she was crying and looking at her hand.

**Flashback of some hours ago**

_Lulu went to the girl's washroom and first thing she saw was red? Amu was standing there facing Lulu and in her hand there was something red. It was…it was the red pendant Lulu gave Amu when they became friends. _(The same one as Shugo Chara Doki) There was a yellow teddy bear attached to a key chain as well. No way, she can't be the same Amu. No way. No way.

_"I saw confusion in your eyes. You were struggling to know whether I am the same Amu or not," Amu said feeling ashamed and looking at the ground. "Do these prove anything?" she asked and held her hand up where the two items were._

_Lulu came forward and took the items in her hand. It was the same teddy bear she still has but in yellow. The pendant, it was the same as well. She is the one who made it and gave her best friend. And it seems the owner took care of both the things properly._

_"So..so, you are really Amu? You are my best friend, right? Right? Please, tell me. Where were you all this time? Why didn't you contact me? Why do people say that you died? Please tell me," Lulu was shaking Amu and nearly crying._

_"I was afraid," Amu said. Her voice was barely audible._

_"What?"_

_"I was afraid. I was scared that you would be the same. The same as my other friends. That you would betray me, just like them," Amu said not meeting Lulu's eyes. "I..I had enough of it. I felt enough of the pain. The pain of being betrayed by your friends, your loved ones," Amu said her voice rising._

_"To me, it seems that you never trusted me to begin with," Lulu said letting go of Amu._

_"Hmm..you could say that," Amu responded and Lulu's hand collided with Amu's cheek. She just slapped Amu._

_"How can you say that? How can you say that?" Lulu asked, tears now falling. "I thought we were friends. I thought we were best friends. And you couldn't share your sadness with me. Your pain and despair, you couldn't share them with me? Why? Why, Amu?" Lulu was crying hard and barely managed to talk. When Amu didn't answer she wiped away her tears. "Just forget it. I am not getting any answer from you," and so saying she went to her class._

"_I slapped her. It wasn't her fault completely. I was at fault as well,_" Lulu thought to herself as she kept looking at her hand and walking. "If I was a true friend, I would be able to understand even without her telling me."

**Flashback of five years ago**

_Lulu was in a talent competition. It was the second round today. Of course she was qualified in the first round. The competition was going to start in one hour. Lulu was a little nervous. Only the competitors were taken to camping. Their parents' weren't allowed. Suddenly Lulu got a phone call. It was Amu. Lulu's face lit up._

_"Hello, Amu," Lulu was excited._

_"Hi Lulu, how have you been?" Amu asked._

_"Fine. But what's with your voice?" Lulu asked. Amu's voice was.. it sounded like she was crying._

_"Nothing. I just had a lot of ice cream yesterday," Amu replied. "Say Lulu, you love me, right? You don't thing I am annoying or a show off or anything, right?" Amu asked._

_"What are you talking about? It doesn't matter if you are annoying or a show off, you are my friend," Lulu replied getting a little annoyed._

_"L..Lulu, if I were to die, would you be sad?" Amu asked._

_"What are you talking about, you baka?" Lulu screamed on the phone. "Honestly, I thought you phoned me to say good luck or something. But I never thought you were the one for this useless talk," Lulu said calming down a little._

_"I was just kidding," Ami replied pouting. "I just wanted to take your mind off from getting nervous, that's all. Well, good luck. When you come back winning, you will get a surprise from me, Lulu."_

_"I can't wait," Lulu replied and hanged up._

_After Lulu came home winning, she got the news of Amu's death. "So..this was your surprise," Lulu thought as she collapsed on the ground on her knees. "You traitor. You traitor. You traitor. You said we are best friends. Best friends till the end of the world. It was a lie, wasn't it? It was a lie."_

Lulu wanted to hate Amu for this. But she could never do that no matter how much she tried to. Because Lulu knew she was at fault as well.

_"L..Lulu, if I were to die, would you be sad?"_

Clearly Lulu didn't get what Amu was implying. It was her fault she couldn't detect Amu's sorrow.

"I am such a bad friend," Lulu said covering her eyes with her hands. Then she saw someone on the road. It was a girl wearing Seiyo Middle School uniform. She had light brown hair the same length as Amu's. When the girl turned to Lulu, Lulu's breath caught. She had the same golden eyes as Amu's. But the most terrifying thing is that she looks exactly like Amu when Amu was little.

The girl was bending her weight on the pole of a street lamp. When she saw Lulu, she stood up and walked toward Lulu.

"Yamamoto Lulu san, I am Hinamori Ami, Hinamori Amu's little sister. I have something to discuss with you.

* * *

**Ohhhhh, it's done. I think most of you said 'Finally, Ikuto's in', right? Well, Ikuto will be a main character but not Tadase. It's not that I hate Tadase. But Tadase is so so sooo boring. And….Ohhhh gosh, it's so hard to type, especially in onee san's laptop.**

**I know that Amu's character is really weird, especially with Saya. But..but..please bear with it. And I know that she changes her expressions in every seconds and minutes. If you don't understand, then you can tell me. The thing is that when I write I can imagine. When I read anything I can imagine as well. I can imagine the thing happening even if it's something from my textbook. So if you try to imagine the thing I wrote, I think you can see the whole story as an anime.**

**Well, that's all for today. Thanks for reviewing. And review even more and more to make Reihime sama happy. Bye bye.**


End file.
